


Avril & Katy: Private Party

by ao84



Series: Avril's Adventures [2]
Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Katy Perry (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao84/pseuds/ao84
Summary: Sequel to "Avril's Audition". Avril arrives at a party where Katy Perry is the main entertainment.
Series: Avril's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115195
Kudos: 2





	Avril & Katy: Private Party

_Disclaimer: This story is fictional and purely fantasy, and is not an endorsement of anything contained within._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avril Lavigne walked through the lobby, approaching the penthouse elevator. It was very luxurious inside, flowers decorating the hallway, and the floors were all carpeted. She reached her destination, and pushed the button to go up. This was not the first time she had been here.

Avril had just finished shooting her video for “Hot” and she was still in the same costume and makeup. Her hair was dyed blonde with streaks of pink. She wore a tight green corset, and a very short black miniskirt. Finishing the look were black gloves and fishnet leggings (the guys always went crazy for that, she thought with a smile), and black high-heeled shoes. All in all, a very sexy look, and she had no doubt that millions of guys would be jerking as they watched the video.

To celebrate finishing it, Avril had sucked off all the male members of the video crew, but she made sure they came only in her mouth. She didn’t want to be a mess before she even arrived at this penthouse apartment, having a pretty good idea of what was in store for her. She sighed, thinking back to her very first audition, when she had been gangbanged and anally raped again and again by record company executives. Now she had no choice but to submit to their whims, or else a video of the incident would be released to the public. _Probably just the parts where I was willing_ , she thought bitterly.

She stepped into the elevator as it arrived. The door closed behind her and the carriage began to climb.

This apartment belonged to the executive she originally identified as Pot Belly, but she had since learned his name was Stephen Cash, a player in Hollywood known for his sleazy habits. Which wasn’t easy to achieve in _this_ town, where there was no shortage of sleaze. She remembered he had been _particularly_ lecherous, enjoying her young body, first facefucking her and then banging her teen cunt while his friend took her anal virginity, then fucking her ass himself after she was force-fed a sedative which had knocked her out for hours.

The elevator came to the top and the door opened into a very posh penthouse, well furnished, if perhaps a bit tacky. There were huge windows that gave a beautiful view of Los Angeles, and she could see pictures of naked women all over the walls. But more shocking was the sight she saw immediately in front of her.

Cash was sitting in what looked like a LazEboy chair, drinking whisky. He was dressed in a bathrobe, but he had his large cock out and was jerking it slowly as he watched the scene in front of him with a grin. There were four naked black men standing around his couch, all jerking their massive cocks, as another black man was fucking a white woman with long dark hair, missionary style, spreading her legs out wide as he plunged into her again and again, sweat dripping from his chin. Yet another black man straddled her chest, thrusting his dick into her mouth as he pulled her head forward with his right hand. With his left hand, he reached around to grope one of her tits, which were huge and firm.

“Yeah, take that cock, bitch....” he said, pulling her head in and out as she deepthroated him. Spit was running down her chin and tears streaked her face as a large black cock forced its way into her mouth again and again.

Avril realized the woman was Katy Perry, a singer nearly the same age as her, and who was already generating some buzz, but hadn't quite made it big. She was struck by how beautiful her breasts were. _You'll go far with_ _those_ , thought Avril. _But before you go anywhere, you have to be the sexual plaything of men like Cash._ _They_ _probably got you the same way they got me._

Cash finally noticed Avril was there, and he stood up with a smile on his face, his erection fully exposed, standing at attention.

“Avril! So glad you made it!” His eyes explored her body, hungrily. “You look very nice tonight, come here, give your pal Steve a hug!”

Avril shuddered, but walked over to him as he commanded. He pulled her close, squeezing her tight. His erect penis slid between her legs, under her skirt, and pressed up against her pussy. Working his hands down her back, he grabbed her ass with both hands.

“Mmmm...tight as ever. You must work out babe.”

“I try,” said Avril with a nervous giggle, trying not to retch with his flabby body pressed against hers, nearly overwhelmed by the stench of him.

He then held her chin up and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her mouth. She felt his tongue slither inside.

“Mmmm…mmmm….what’s this I taste?” He drew back, and had a look on his face as if his feelings were hurt. “How many cocks have you sucked already today Avril?”

“Ummm…not completely sure, six or seven…”

Cash laughed, “Ya see boys? What did I tell you, Avril’s such a dirty slut!”

Avril noticed that she had the attention of the other men now. They looked her over as they stroked their massive dicks.

“How rude of me,” said Cash, “I should be introducing you.” He led her over to the couch where Katy Perry was still being pounded at both ends.

“This lovely lady is Katy. Say “hello” Katy!”

Katy’s big eyes rose to look at Avril, a huge black cock still plunging violently into her mouth. Spit covered her face.

“He…owwwmmphhh…”, she managed, sound muffled by the hard cock assaulting her throat, her eyes welling up with tears.

Cash smiled. "Good girl." He looked back at Avril. "Sweet little Katy here is a gospel music singer, she really loves Jesus. But we think she has other talents worth exploiting ..." Avril heard the other men snickering, as Katy's supposed innocence was being dramatically violated in front of her. 

Cash suddenly seemed to notice the naked black men populating his living room. "How rude of me, I still haven't introduced my other guests!" Gesturing at each of them in turn, he listed their names. "Jack-Z, 60 Cent, Snoop Wolf, Iced-T, Massive...uh, Massive"

"D." spoke up one of the other men. "Massive D."

Cash eyed him skeptically. "Massive as in popular? Or is it because you got a big schlong? Because I haven't heard of you, and that little soldier you got isn't too impressive for a brother."

Avril glanced down at his dick, and had to suppress a giggle. Compared to a lot of black cocks she'd fucked, it _wasn't_ anything special.

Mr. "D" seemed to bristle at the comment. "Listen white boy, I 'preciate this little party an' all, but you serious? You ain't never heard of me?"

Cash eyed him coldly. "Nope." He looked back at Avril. "I don't really care _who_ they are, I just love watching you bitches get fucked by black guys, the more the merrier!" He flashed a toothy grin that made Avril shudder.

"So, you guys know must know Avril, right? Hot little Canadian pixie bitch, object of adolescent fantasies the world over? And a terrific fuck if I do say so myself." He grinned as he eyed her all over, stroking his cock. "Come on boys, it's okay to touch, ain't it girl?" He squeezed one of her tits, as if to make the point.

Avril forced a smile, and two of the men, the ones she knew as 60 Cent and Snoop Wolf immediately moved closer and began pawing at her tits and ass. Cash sank back into his chair, sipping at his drink as he watched.

60 Cent held her by the chin, and kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth. She returned the favor, reaching down to stroke his huge erect penis at the same time. Snoop was rubbing up against her ass, pulling up her skirt and maneuvering his cock between her ass cheeks. He rubbed it against her ass as he cupped her breasts with both hands. "You ain't really so complicated, are you bitch? You jus' love some black dick inside you, don't you?" he said with a smile, pawing at her firm tits. "Ohhhh yes," she moaned, playing along.

It wasn't long before they had stripped her down to her underwear. She felt hands behind her, undoing her bra, and fingers slipping inside her panties, starting to explore her pussy. As her bra dropped to the ground, the man behind her cupped both her tits in his hands, giving them a hard squeeze. Avril winced at the pain, but was distracted by the sound of a man climaxing behind her. She glanced behind her.

"Uhhhh....oh yeah..." moaned the man as he jerked his cum all over Katy's face, while her pussy was still getting pounded by a huge black cock at the other end. She closed her eyes and held her tongue out as thick wads of jizz splattered all over her face. Her makeup was badly streaked after the facefucking she had just experienced. The man fucking her grinned, and then he closed his eyes and moaned as _he_ neared climax as well. Avril watched, still getting groped and fingered by her two admirers, as the man pulled out and stood over Katy's face, jerking frantically as more gobs of cum covered her hair and her face. One spurt landed square in her eye, and she held it shut, her face screwed up in a comical expression.

"Aw, look at the mess they made on poor Katy," said Cash as he watched. "Minister's daughter, you believe that shit? Look at that mess," he grinned.

The two men who had just blown their loads on Katy slumped down into the couch to recover, as she lay there, panting, her face a hot mess of streaked mascara and dripping cum. "I know just the thing for that..." said Cash, glancing at Avril, an evil grin on his face. "We could just give her a nice piss shower to wash the cum off, couldn't we, boys?" There were a few chuckles from the other men. Avril shuddered. _Poor girl_.

"OR, maybe Avril would be nice enough to clean her up?"

Avril made eye contact with him, giving him a dirty look, but she began walking towards Katy, now naked aside from her thong panties. She felt eyes on her tight ass cheeks as she walked. She climbed onto the sofa, and straddled Katy, who still lay on her back, panting. Katy smiled at her nervously; Avril wondered if she had ever had a girl do this before. "Relax, this will be fun..." she said.

She began licking Katy's neck, gradually working her way up. She made exaggerated slurping noises as she began cleaning Katy's face of sperm. Almost unconsciously, she found herself starting to caress Katy's ample breasts as she went about her tongue bath. Katy started to moan in pleasure (W _as it real?_ Avril wondered), and returned the favor, reaching around to squeeze Avril's ass with both hands. Avril's wet tongue lapped at Katy's cheeks, slurping up big gobs of cum. She had learned to enjoy the taste over the past years, and had performed this very act more times than she could remember.

After a few more sloppy licks, Avril thought the job was pretty well done, though Katy's makeup was still a mess from the tears. She looked into Katy's pretty blue eyes, and she could see that she was nervous and scared about what would come next.

Without thinking, Avril kissed her full on the lips. Katy's eyes widened, then closed as she enthusiastically returned the kiss. As their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouths, Avril's hand slid down between Katy's legs, and began fingering her clitoris. She felt her recoil nervously at her touch. "It's okay, I know what I'm doing," whispered Avril. "It'll feel good...." 

As they continued kissing, Avril slid two fingers inside Katy's pussy, still wet and sensitive after the fucking she had just received. _Bet these bastards were too rough to make her cum_ , thought Avril. Katy was now moaning in pleasure as Avril's fingers gently worked their magic. With her free hand, she cupped one of Katy's large, soft breasts and began sucking on it. _Her tits really are amazing_ , she thought, burying her face in those massive melons. She was aware of all the men watching intently, and noticed them masturbating out of the corner of her eye. _Time to take it up a notch..._

Avril smiled up at Katy, and then slid down the couch until her head was between Katy's legs, her hair partly covering her face as she grinned up at Katy.

"Wha..what are you doing?" asked Katy.

"Trust me," replied Avril, as her tongue slid inside the other singer's pussy...

She moaned even louder now, Avril needing to hold Katy's hips down as she convulsed in pleasure. While she was eating out Katy's pussy, Avril very intentionally curved her back as much as possible, making her tight ass stick out invitingly for the boys. _Let's get this over with_ , she thought. 

Sure enough, she quickly felt hands on her ass, squeezing it, spanking it.

"Time to try this bitch out, niggas..." one of the rappers said, as he slid off Avril's panties. As he pulled them off, he held them up to his nose and sniffed. "Wow, she's already really fuckin' wet!" He spread her pussy lips with both hands and began greedily slurping her pink snatch with his tongue. Avril felt more hands groping her breasts and heard the sound of fapping all around her. Katy was still moaning in pleasure, holding Avril by the hair as she ate her pussy.

"She ready man..." said the rapper she knew as 60 Cent, and suddenly she felt a thick cock enter her from behind. Avril had taken plenty of huge cocks over the years, but she gasped all the same as his manhood penetrated her still-tight vagina.

"Oooh yeah..that's it", he said, as he began thrusting deep inside her. He reached down and held her by the shoulders as he fucked her doggy style, her legs hanging over the edge of the couch.

Avril tried not to lose focus on Katy as jolts of pleasure and pain flowed through her. " _OOOhhh god...holy shit....fuck that feels good...mmmmmm..._ " her words trailed off as her tongue went back to work.

 _FWAP, FWAP, FWAP...._ Avril heard the smacking noises as she was fucked hard from behind. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her in rythm with his thrusts. She knew Katy was about to cum, her tongue still exploring every millimeter of her wet cunt. She began to focus on tonguing Katy's clit, while with her left hand she slid her fingers deep inside her, and back out again...

Within moments, Katy was gasping and convulsing in pleasure as she came...."OOOohhhh yes....feels so good..." she moaned.

Avril gave Katy's pussy a few last slurps, savoring her taste, and then grinned up at her, her head bobbing as she continued getting pounded doggy style. Katy was still breathing heavily, her chest glistening with sweat, eyes closed in ecstasy.

As 60 Cent's cock thrusted deep inside her, Avril moaned in pleasure herself, "YEAH, fuck me just like that! I want that black cock!" she yelled. He grinned and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back closer to his as he spoke into her ear, "You gonna get it then bitch..." He squeezed her ass cheeks hard as he fucked her even harder, his black cock a sharp contrast against her pale white ass, as it plunged in and out of her pussy. She realized that all the other rappers were standing very close, their cocks rock hard as they watched her get nailed.

It wasn't long before he pulled out of Avril's cunt, and hopping over to the other side of the sofa, he grabbed Avril by the hair with his right hand and Katy by the hair with his left hand, forcing both of them to kneel on the ground, their faces right below his cock, shining wet from Avril's pussy. He pulled their faces closer and soon they were noisily licking and slurping the long shaft of his penis.

"Uhhnnghh...just like that, bitches..." he moaned. The two girls' heads bobbed over his crotch; they took turns licking his cock and sucking his balls until hot cum started splashing their faces. Avril had her mouth full of 60 Cent's huge balls when the first spurt hit her forehead. She dutifully leaned back with her mouth open, tongue ready to receive. Load after load of cum filled her and Katy's mouths, and when he was finally finished, they glanced at each other, mouths still open, and then back to the men who were watching. They gulped the cum at almost the same time. Katy choked and coughed a little, producing a few laughs. Avril swallowed it down easily, as she had many times before. _Don't worry, you'll get used to it in this business,_ she thought. 

But this time Katy took the initiative; she caressed Avril's face, and then kissed her deeply. The two girls made out and licked the remaining cum from each other's faces, making exaggerated wet slurping sounds for their audience's benefit. 

"I want to taste you too," Katy whispered in Avril's ear. She stood, and led Avril back to the couch, then gently but purposefully pushed her down on her back, as she climbed on top of her. With a hungry look, she leaned in close and planted a passionate kiss on Avril's lips, their wet tongues meeting once again.

 _Fuck, what happened to the preacher's daughter?_ wondered Avril, taken aback by Katy's newfound assertiveness, as she felt Katy's hands working their way lower and lower towards her pussy....

She wasn't the only one wondering, as their leering audience watched with great interest. Katy straddled Avril's petite body, leaning in close to kiss her full on the lips, her massive jugs pressing against Avril's smaller breasts. Her fingers now began to explore Avril's perfect little pussy, rubbing the skin fold just below her clit, which was already wet with excitement. 

"Mmmmm..." moaned Katy, as she stopped to lick her fingers. Avril grinned, pawing at Katy's amazing breasts at the same time. She was still in awe at how perfect they were.

"You taste good," said Katy, "I know just what I want to do..." She giggled, and slid down to the end of the sofa, her ass now hanging over the side, her head buried between Avril's legs. Her tongue began snaking inside Avril's pussy. Even with Katy's lack of experience, Avril still felt waves of pleasure washing over her as she ate her out. _Natural talent_ , she thought, as her head lolled back in ecstasy.

The rappers hadn't ignored Katy's "invitation", with her round ass sticking out at them over the side of the sofa, and one of them, Avril wasn't even sure who, moved into position and began fucking her pussy from behind. But she didn't lose concentration even with a large black cock inside her, and kept eating out Avril with confidence.

Avril closed her eyes and let her head hang over the other side of the sofa, moaning in pleasure.

"Oooohhh....OOOHHH....yessss...." But when she opened her eyes again, she saw a huge black cock dangling very near to her face. Her eyes went wide, realizing that it was at least 8 or 9 inches long, and thick. It was also hard as a rock. 

"Come on whore, you know what I want..." said the massive cock's owner, Iced-T, as he stroked it in anticipation.

Looking at him upside down, she grinned invitingly and opened her mouth, wagging her tongue. Without wasting any time, his massive cock slid into her mouth and touched the back of her throat, making her gag almost instantly. She felt his hands on the back of her head, holding her stationary as his monster cock fucked her face. Soon he was thrusting rapidly, Avril coughing and gagging as spit dribbled down her face and into her hair.

Katy glanced up, her blue eyes bright with excitement, as she herself was getting pounded from behind, each thrust a seismic quake through her inexperienced body. Watching Avril's face get fucked as if it were just another fuckhole excited her immensely. "Oooh," she moaned, getting closer to climax. She buried her head in Avril's snatch again.

Iced-T now had both of Avril's breasts cupped in his hands, thrusting deep into Avril's mouth, as she sucked lustily, taking in almost all of his 9 inches. He squeezed her tits and closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. " _Oohh fuck babe....what a nasty fucking whore you are...mmmm, gonna cum soon_..."

He wasn't kidding; Avril soon felt spurts of hot cum filling her mouth and shooting down her throat. She jerked her head to the side in surprise, Iced-T's cock bouncing free, choking on the salty load. It dribbled down her face as her head hung upside down, and she felt more cum splatter her face as Iced-T finished jerking it out.

She heard cries of pure ecstasy, and looked up in time to see Katy and her partner orgasm nearly simultaneously. She was being yanked backwards by her long black hair as the muscular rapper filled her pussy with his cum, thrusting inside her again and again, her beautiful big tits jiggling each time. Eventually he groaned in pleasure and stepped aside, spanking Katy's ass once for good measure.

This continued for some time, a rotation of men fucking Katy doggystyle while Avril was getting throatfucked upside down at the other end of the sofa. Katy must have cum at least once more, her pussy now oozing semen and pussy juice.

Avril lay there, gasping for air as her latest "partner" stepped away, his cum still dripping down her face . She squinted awkwardly as some got in her eye. She took notice of Cash for the first time in a while; he was grinning widely and stroking his cock, which was rock hard. _Bet you're enjoying this, fucker_ , she thought, licking her lips free of cum, and swallowing it down.

"Time to wrap this up, gentlemen," said Cash, standing and slipping off his bathrobe, his erect penis leading the way as he approached Avril. "Aww what a slutty mess you are babe. Katy, wanna help her out?" Katy giggled and stepped over the side of the couch, kneeling close to Avril. She kissed her upside down, her tongue licking all over her face, as Avril returned the favor. 

Katy climbed on top of the couch again, straddling the petite singer, as she leaned in close again, kissing her deeply, and reaching down to finger Avril's pussy, her massive tits pressed against hers. Avril closed her eyes and returned the kiss, their tongues playing inside each other's mouths. But when she opened her eyes she saw Cash's bulky frame behind Katy, grinning, ready to enter her from behind. His massive cock was hard as a rock, as he spit inside Katy's asshole, then rubbed the saliva with his finger to lubricate her for what was coming. Avril saw her eyes widen and body tense up as she realized what he was planning.

"Just relax babe, it'll only hurt at first," said Cash, with an evil giggle.

Spreading Katy's ass cheeks apart, he pressed his cock inside her anus, gingerly at first. She gasped and closed her eyes. Avril reached up and held her by the chin, looking into Katy's nervous eyes. "Hey," she whispered. "Stay right here..."

She pulled her close again, and kissed her full on the lips again. All the while, Cash was thrusting ever deeply into Katy's asshole. "AAAHHHH!" she cried. _Maybe I can keep her mind off the pain_ , thought Avril.

"Oooh yeah...I do believe Katy's an anal virgin boys! So tight...." He held her by the shoulders and thrust his cock all the way inside....Katy gasped again, but it was muffled by Avril's kisses.

All the while, Katy continued fingering Avril’s pussy, anxious to return the favour. Despite her inexperience with men, she surely knew how to make a girl cum, and before long, Avril was groaning in pleasure, as Katy expertly worked her clit. She came explosively, screaming out in pleasure. As Cash’s cock plunged in and out of her asshole, Katy licked her fingers clean of Avril’s tangy juices, before locking lips in a passionate kiss with her.

Their eyes closed as they made out, the two girls began to feel more cum splattering their hair and faces; the rappers were evidently finishing off while they watched Katy get assfucked. They licked the warm semen off each other's faces, and continued making out. This seemed to excite their masturbating audience even more, and it wasn't long before both of their faces were completely covered in cum. Cash seemed turned on as well, still pumping into Katy's asshole, his hands roughly clutching both ass cheeks.

" _Mmmm oh yeah_ , look at you bitches, you love all that nigger cum, don't you?" He was thrusting deep and fast inside Katy's ass now. "Unnnghh fuck....I'm gonna cum..."

Pulling out, he interrupted the two girls' makeout session to grab Katy by the hair and twist her around so her head was right below his dick. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as he jerked off, finally blowing his load. Thick spurts of jizz filled Katy's mouth, as she tried to avoid gagging.

"Ahhhh...fuck yeah...." moaned Cash in pleasure, his sweaty bathrobe still hanging loosely over his fat body as he held Katy by the hair, her mouth full of his cum. Avril sat up, fresh cum still coating her face. _Come on Katy, just swallow it and get this over with._

"Now swallow it bitch...can't get no record deal if you don't swallow..." He tilted her chin up and watched happily as Katy struggled to gulp it down. She opened her mouth and said "Ahhhh...." to show him it was gone. Cash smiled. "Good girl...now get the fuck out of here. Party's over gentlemen!"

There were a few grumbles among the rappers as they collected their clothes, they weren't too pleased that Cash had saved Katy's ass all for himself. Cash gave it a spank as she stood up, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise. "Hey, don't be so sensitive bitch, you ain't that precious. " She couldn't hold back tears as she rubbed her ass, still on fire from the anal reaming she had just experienced.

As the rappers filed out, Avril bent over to gather up her clothes. She could feel Cash's eyes on her naked body the whole time. Suddenly she felt self-conscious about how she looked.

"Hey, is there some place we can wash up?" asked Avril.

He flashed a toothy grin. "Sure, there's a McDonalds across the street. _They_ have a bathroom."

She glared at him, wondering if he could tell how much she hated him. Cash seemed to hink for a minute. "Bathrooms...oh that reminds me, I have some German businessmen friends visiting next week. They're really into all that watersports shit, and they'd love to piss on some famous babes. And seeing as how you two make such a great team...."

Avril gritted her teeth, and forced a toothy smile. "You know where to find me."

******************************************

As they walked out of the building lobby and into the busy night street, Katy was still sobbing. Even though Katy was bigger and taller than Avril, she looked so vulnerable at that moment. Avril stopped and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay...you were great up there...and we'll figure out a way to end this fucker, I promise you that." she said. She noticed they were attracting some shocked looks by passersby, dried cum and streaked mascara still coating their faces.

"I just...all I wanted was to be a singer," said Katy, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know I'd have to do things like that...." she trailed off, as Avril gently wiped a tear from her face.

"You won't for much longer."

Katy smiled, noticing the look of determination on Avril's face. "Hey, you want to know something?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I think I just thought of a song. It's going to be called 'I Kissed a Girl...and I liked it'!"

Avril grinned. "Sounds great!"


End file.
